no need to say a word
by duusu
Summary: Adrien was asked to prank call Marinette, and she didn't know how Chat got her number.


"Adrien, Adrien!" A voice called his name, making Adrien avert his head to the source of the voice and slam shut the metal door of his locker where his kwami resides.

In a distance, Adrien saw Alya running on his direction. "Oh, hey there Alya." Adrien waved at her, and then dropped his hand when Alya finally stopped in front of him.

While Alya was crouching down and catching her breath, he re-adjusted the bag slung on his shoulders.

Adrien was all alone in the lockers area until Alya ran to him. Before Alya went there, he was silently being thankful for the lone time because it gave him the opportunity to feed Plagg some Camembert that his kwami truly adores. When Alya arrived, he would lie if he'd say he didn't panic at the thought of someone catching him feeding cheese to a talking black cat that's too small to be considered an actual cat.

For safety measures, he checked the hallway to see if Marinette was following Alya. Adrien creased his forehead when he was greeted by nothing. "Hey Alya, is Marinette not with you?"

Marinette was never without Alya, and Alya going here all by her own was something Adrien couldn't let go off.

Alya's attention was caught by that simple question, making her look at Adrien as she offered him a small shake of a head. "Nope, she's not with me. She's with Rose and Juleka right now, and she doesn't know I'm here with you."

Adrien shot an eyebrow up, "Why?"

"Uh, because she's good friends with Rose and Juleka." Alya replied dumbly.

"No, not that. I mean, why doesn't she know you're here?" Adrien rephrased immediately.

"I know, I was just playing with you." Alya chuckled. "She doesn't know I'm here because… well, I want you to do something for me, for her actually." She said as a wicked smile started to form on her face. Before Adrien could respond, she spoke, "Do your phone with you right now?"

The blond frowned, "Yes it's in my locker, why?" He asked, feeling a tad bit uncomfortable of the idea of opening his locker again to get his phone. He honestly didn't want to open it again unless Alya left him alone, though she might threw a handful of questions to him if he'd ask her to leave for a minute.

"You're going to prank call Marinette." Alya declared, leaving no room for her friend's questions. Adrien's mouth was open to speak, but Alya beat him to it by raising both of her arms in front of Adrien's face and spoke, "Before you get to say anything, you should hear me out."

Adrien frowned, but nodded nonetheless, followed by a small smile from Alya. "You see, Marinette is sleepy for god knows what reason. She's too sleepy for school, and I think she needs a little scare to wake her up." After reasoning out, she looked at Adrien's face as she waited for approval.

"But why won't you do it instead?" Adrien asked subtly, not wanting to make it sound like a rude rejection or anything remotely similar to that.

Alya internally smiled, knowing that question would come out anytime from him. "Because my number is saved on her phone, and your number isn't saved on hers. So in order to prank call her, I need someone who isn't in her contacts to call her." She excused, but the real reason behind it was because Marinette has a huge crush on him, and Marinette's soul would surely jump out of her body when she found out that Adrien was speaking to her via phone call.

Okay, maybe Alya's plan of scaring Marinette to wake up by prank calling would most-likely end up her being giddy and all.

Without thinking wise and twice about it, Adrien nodded his head. "Okay, I'll do it."

Alya grinned and clapped her hands. "Yay! Thanks, Adrien, I owe you one." She cheered. "Get your phone!"

"Okay, but wait… why doesn't Marinette have my phone number?" Adrien asked Alya, slightly confused over the fact that one of his closest friends didn't have his number.

The question made Alya chuckle silently. "Don't know. Don't have a clue." She shrugged as she lied without hesitation.

"So… how am I going to do this?" Adrien asked as he started to regret agreeing to Alya's requests. He's starting to question the decisions he makes in life.

Before Alya got a chance to reply, a phone rang from her back pocket. Her hand made its way on her back pocket and grabbed her phone the moment she felt it. When her phone was finally in front of her, she looked at the caller ID and grinned.

"Okay," She said as she looked back to Adrien, "Marinette is calling me. I'll answer her while you grab your phone, I'm going outside so she won't hear you in the background." Alya rushed outside the lockers area, leaving Adrien to get his phone in his locker in peace.

He was grateful that Marinette called Alya, because it gave him time to open his locker without Alya seeing what's inside. He's not afraid of Alya seeing anything from in it, as long as it's not Plagg.

When he opened his locker, he found a black kwami lying in the corner of his locker while books and notebooks were stacked near it. Somewhere in between his books, Adrien finally got his phone and closed his locker gently, not wanting to wake up Plagg.

As if by cue, Alya rushed in the lockers area with a smile on her face. "Marinette was wondering where I was, so I said I was in the library and also mentioned that I'm about to go there in the cafeteria. Got your phone?" She eyed at the black rectangular object resting on top of Adrien's palm, making her answer her own question. "Good."

After debating for a handful of seconds later, Adrien shyly asked, "How do I prank call her?"

There's a huge list of things Adrien hasn't done in his life yet, and prank calling anyone was one of the things listed in it. Growing up surrounded by people with an… expensive pallet… didn't give him a chance to act what general people do around his age that was considered to be fun, and prank calling was one of them.

"Oh god, you must be living under a rock, not in a mansion." Alya sighed as she put her palm against her forehead, but Adrien paid no attention to the remark and waited for her to continue. "Dial her phone number, call her, and joke around and then voila! You prank called someone." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Adrien nodded as his brain tried to absorb the information his friend just gave to him. "So, what's her number?"

Alya smiled and snatched Adrien's phone from his grip, and in a span of two seconds or three, his phone was in his hand once again. "Don't call her yet until I tell you so. We're going to visit her right now 'cause I know her reaction would be really to die for and I don't plan on missing it."

"Okay." Adrien said unsurely as he let Alya take drag him all the way from the lockers area to the cafeteria. Why would Alya want to see how Marinette would react if he called her? They're like totally friends and he's sure Marinette wouldn't get worked up when he calls.

Right?

Once they arrived, a familiar pair of black-colored pigtails accompanied by red ribbons tied on each caught Adrien's attention from a distance in a small crowd of students in the cafeteria.

Alya and Adrien were standing on the other side of the cafeteria from where Marinette, Juleka and Rose were, but Adrien had no idea why the first thing he saw was Marinette's hair.

Maybe the reason behind it was because Marinette's hair was the same shade and style as Ladybug's. What a peculiar coincidence.

Marinette was beside Juleka and Rose, although she didn't seem interested in what the other two were talking about since her crossed arms that were lying on top of the table was cradling her face, which was tilted on the side. Adrien might be on the other side of the cafeteria, but he can see Marinette's face all the way from where he's standing. He had no idea if it's because he had great eyesight or the cafeteria was just naturally small. Anyway, her phone was beside her face, her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly apart, and Adrien took it as a signal that she's asleep for quite some time now after calling Alya earlier.

"Okay, call her now." Alya may had flashed him a smile, but Adrien was sure that he saw something mischievous that glinted among the positive aura she's spreading with her smile.

Adrien mentally noted not to get on Alya's bad side, or he might be her next victim after Marinette.

He nodded as he pressed the green telephone symbol and then put the phone against his ear. While his phone was trying to reach Marinette's number, he looked at Marinette to observe her as he tried to call her.

Thankfully, Marinette looked like she was awaken by the phone vibrating or ringing beside her head. Adrien wasn't quite sure if it as because her phone was vibrating or ringing, but either way, it caught her attention.

Marinette didn't even move her head as her hand tried to pick up her phone, and successfully did so.

 _"Hello? Who's this?"_ A raspy voice called from the device Adrien was holding against his ear. Observing Marinette made him forgot that he was trying to prank call her in the first place.

He grinned when he realized that he managed to wake Marinette up by calling her, although now he has a problem. He didn't know what to say to her.

Adrien sent a panic look to Alya's direction and mouthed _what do I do,_ but Alya whispered "Just talk to her!"

Well, so much for his first prank call in his life.

"H-Hi, uh, hi." Adrien stuttered as he tried to swallow his nervousness, but miserably failing in the process of doing so. This may be one of the most embarrassing things he has done in his life, and hopefully the last.

Why did he even agree to this in the first place again?

 _"Who's this? Wait, is this who I think it is?"_ Marinette's voice didn't change a bit, still sleepy just like from the very beginning.

Trying to focus, Adrien mustered the remaining confidence he had to speak to her. "Guess who it is?" He chirped on the other line with a smile, resulting for Alya to raise both of her thumbs and sent him a smile for moral support.

He heard a gasp from the other line, though he didn't know why. Adrien shot a glance at Marinette's direction and saw her sitting up straight, her eyes widen by surprise, Adrien guessed. _"Oh mon dieu, minou? How did you get my number? I told you we're not supposed to try to contact each other while we're in our civilian selves."_

 _Minou_? Civilian selves? What?

Something sparked inside Adrien that made him forget his embarrassment and thought of this silly prank call as a blessing that has been bestowed upon him by the gods from above.

Marinette would never call Chat Noir _minou_ , only Ladybug would.

"Well milady, I wasn't actually trying to contact you, I was trying to contact Marinette." A grin grew on Adrien's face, and didn't wait for his lady to reply as he continued. "Look to your left."

Marinette did so as she was told and looked at her left. Though, she didn't expect for this sudden twist in her life to happen in a span of a minute. This feeling was too much overwhelming for her, Chat was too overwhelming for her, and Adrien's grin was too overwhelming for her!

All she could do was groan, "Ugh, stupid _minou_." She slammed her forehead against the bright plastic table and kept on groaning, as if groaning would make her growing headache disappear in a second. It didn't, but it did help her ignore the worried questions both Juleka and Rose had been throwing at her.

From a distance, Adrien ended the call with a smile on his face as he observed his lady's silliness, confirming that Marinette's groans were just as silly as Ladybug's. On the other hand, Alya was confused of Marinette's unexpected reaction. "What just happened?" She was actually expecting for Marinette to jump with joy the moment she heard Adrien's voice on the other line, but her plan actually resulted to the opposite of what she was expecting.

Adrien grinned, still not sparing Alya a glance, "She's awake now." Hell, he thought that maybe she's a little _too_ awake for Alya's liking.

Prank calling was fun, but he knew that his and Ladybug's patrol tonight would be far way more fun than this.


End file.
